Dear Existence
by XxSTriderBAbyXx
Summary: Karkat just transferred to a private school that he was able to get a full scholarship to. He didn't want to go and after a week still has no friends. Then someone awkwardly finds them self in his heart.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Existence,_

_Why are people so fucking awkward! I just don't get it! You begin to talk to me then you turn the fuck around and walk away! Is this a thing that normal jack asses do! I don't think so! People need to back the fuck away!_

_... I guess I'm still not used to the new school... There are just so many people! Maybe I should talk to dad about coming home. _

_ -Karkat_

Karkat looked up at the sky above him. He sat at the lunch table in front of the school. He was alone and he knew that no one would sit beside him. It was a private school and he was the only scholarship student there. He had been going there a week and still no one wanted to talk to him. He didn't have a room mate in the dorm, he sat outside whether it rained or shined. He rarely ate. Didn't even go to gym class. He hated this school. He hated that he had to leave Scrub High for Sburb Academy. He would have rather stayed at the public school with his friends. But now here he was all alone.

There was a group of kids at the table next to Karkat. A boy with nerdy glasses and black hair talked to another guy with shades and a cool guy haircut. A guy with messy hair and a bottle of soda sat in the lap of a mo-hawked man in a wheelchair. A girl sat shuffling some dice around in her hand leaned up against a man his sleeves had been ripped off of his uniform and muscles bulged on his arms. Another girl sat in his lap. She had on a blue hat with a kitten on it and she clung to the large mans waist.

A girl with a walking cane came up and sat at the table with the group. she earned many smiles and a hug from a girl with large round glasses. Another two people came and sat with them a guy with a purple streak in his hair and a girl who clung to his side. The girl sat next to another lady who was quietly reading a book, she smiled up at the other girl politely. A tall dark skinned woman with green lipstick and a shorter blonde girl also joined the group. A guy with a laptop sat at the end of the table almost falling off once everyone was sitting down.

They all chatted and laughed and Karkat glared at the group. In his head he was imagining them all randomly exploding into flames. The bell rang and Karkat stood from his seat grabbing his books from the table and turning to head into the main building. He took a few steps before the ground reached up pulling him down. His books flew out around him and Karkat cursed. He began to pick up his books. After a moment a second pair of hands joined his. He looked up to see the purple haired guy from the other table holding one of his books.

Karkat stood, taking the book from the boy. "Thanks." He spat out.

The other boy nodded. "You're welcome."

Karkat turned to walk away but was stopped by a hand catching his arm. "Hey. Umm." Karkat turned around to look at the purple haired boy again. His cheeks were a soft pink and covered in freckles. "Uh, you're Karkat, right?" The boy had a slight Scottish accent and Karkat nodded in response. The boys face became a darker red and he looked down at Karkat. He stood at least a good foot talker that him and Karkat glared at him. The boys eyes got slightly wider behind his glasses and looked away from Karkat. "Th-thanks." The boy turned and walked away into the crowds of people coming out of the main building.

Karkat shook his head heading into the main building.

_What's his problem?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Existence,_

_Invading other countries to get your ideas heard sounds pretty fucking pathetic if you ask me. _

_It's been three days since that purple haired kid tried to talk to me. I don't understand what his problem is. I caught him staring at me yesterday from his table. When I met his eyes he turned bright red and looked away. Is this fucking normal? I mean no one at my old school did this. They all just didn't look at me in general. I guess that's because I put that jackass in the hospital._

_No one here knows me... Maybe it's about time I try to make new friends. No one from Scrub has even tried to call me since I left._

_THAT'S IT! I'm fucking doing it! I'm going to go talk to the kids at the other table._

_Karkat_

Karkat stared blankly at the front board. The professor had been going over how world war two had began for the last twenty minutes, and Karkat couldn't take another moment of it. There was still half an hour left of class and the professors voice had began to turn into an annoying hum.

Something bounced off of Karkat's desk and rolled onto the ground beside his chair. He looked down to find it had been a piece of folded up paper. He picked it up opening it.

It was a note. It was written in purple pen, the handwriting large and feminine.

_Karkat,_

_Hey. I was wondering if maybe you would like to join me for lunch today. I noticed that you always sit alone... You just write in the notebook of yours. I understand that you're shy but I'm pretty sure that everyone would be glad to meet someone new. So please feel free to join us! -Eridan Ampora_

Karkat turned in his seat. Two rows behind him sat the purple haired boy. Karkat turned back around and looked back down at the note.

_'Eridan. So that's his name.'_

_Karkat reached into his bag and pulled out a pencil. He wrote down only a few words before folding the paper back up turning around in his seat again. There was no one in the desk behind him and he reached over it setting the paper on Eridan's desk. _

_Eridan looked up meeting Karkat's eyes. He looked surprised. Eridan took the note and opened it. Karkat watched as Eridan smiled._

_Sure. I'll sit with you._


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Existence,_

_Meeting new people isn't that bad. I did grow up around all my friends at Scrub though. I still haven't gotten a phone call from anyone yet..._

_It has been almost three weeks since I moved into the dorms here. THREE FUCKING WEEKS! Why won't any of those jack asses, my friends, call me..._

_Karkat_

"Hey Karkat!" Karkat turned around. Behind him, smiling like a fool with his arms waving above his head was Eridan.

Karkat waved not caring to smile back. Eridan hurried over to stand beside him. "How are you?" Eridan asked.

Karkat looked up at him noticing he was actually rather tall at least five foot eleven. Compared to Karkat's five foot two it was like looking up at the top of a skyscraper. "I'm fine." Karkat said, his voice was scratchy and rough.

Eridan began walking down the hall and outside of the main building. The picnic benches outside were all empty and Eridan grabbed onto Karkat's sleeve dragging him over to the table in the middle. Karkat set down his notebook on the table and sat at the edge Eridan sat next to him and pulled out a paper sack from his backpack.

He set it on the table and a moment later his face was pressed up against it, a hand holding his head against the table. "Hey there Eridan! Who's the new toy?"

Karkat looked up and the source of the voice and of the hand. A pale girl with long black hair pulled up in a pony tail glared down at Karkat through thick rimmed glasses. In her other hand she twirled some eight sided dice. Karkat glared up at her and was about to tell her to fuck off when Eridan laughed, pushing her hand away. "This is Karkat, he's not a toy. He's the new student. The one who got that huge scholarship."

The girl laughed moving around the table to sit at the other end. "The new kid, huh." She laughed slightly. "Welcome to hell."

Karkat shook his head. To him this place was less like hell and more like a mindless game. A group of people walked out of the main building and towards the table. It was a some of the kids from the other day. The computer nerd and the book reader. The guy with his sleeves ripped off his uniform and the kitty girl. They all walked over to the table and took a seat. Eridan smiled and waved at them. "Hey guys!"

Everyone looked at Karkat. They didn't even acknowledge Eridan's greeting. The girl in the blue cat hat looked at Karkat and then at Eridan then back to Karkat. Her eyes stayed there as she spoke to Eridan. "Who's that?"

Eridan shook his head. "This is Karkat." He looked over to Karkat and smiled. "Karkat. This is Nepeta." He began pointing around the table. "Bitchy and blue is Vriska. Muscle-head is Equius." Eridan pointed to the computer nerd, who had expectantly sat down and opened up his laptop. "This nerd is Sollux Captor. My ex who can't seem to look away from his computer for more than a few seconds."

Sollux smiled and glanced up meeting eyes with Karkat for a moment before looking at Eridan, a large grin on his face. "I only never looked up from the computer because I don't like having to see your ugly mug." Sollux looked back to his computer again and continued to do what ever it was he had been doing before Eridan's comment.

_Eridan is gay... Okay then._

Eridan continued to point around the table. The girl who had been reading the book the other day now sat leaning against Sollux. She looked really tired and her eyes drooped. "That's Aradia. She's a real sweet heart but she has to work two jobs to stay here at the school." Aradia opened her eyes and smiled at Karkat before closing them again. "She wasn't as lucky as you and didn't get a scholarship like you. She has taken a job working night security for the school and then working breakfast, dinner and teacher staff lounge."

Karkat nodded softly. "I see."

A loud crashing noise came from behind the group and everyone turned to look. A very tall man pushed another guy in a wheel chair rather fast across the grass towards the table. In the lap of the kid in the chair was a couple bottles of soda and a plate piled high with what looked to be peanut butter cookies. He also had another, smaller plate, with chocolate cookies on it.

The tall guy was smiling like a fool. His hair was a mess and he had what appeared to be smudged white makeup on his face. He pushed the wheelchair up to the table and laughed. "Hey guys. Tavbro made you all a treat."

The kid in the wheel chair set the plate of peanut butter cookies on the table and smiled shyly. Eridan nudged Karkat with his elbow and he turned to face him. "That's Tavros and Gamzee. They've been dating for a little over three years now. Ever since Tavros got out of the hospital."

"Hey bros. Me and Tav ain't dating no more." The man named Gamzee spoke. Everyone at the table went quiet. On everyone's faces was looks of pure horror.

Nepeta stood and walked over to the boys. "What do you mean... I shipped you so hard. You can't sink my ship." Her voice wasn't disappointment it was almost as if she was wining.

"No, that's not what I meant." Gamzee took Tavros's left hand and held it up. On his ring finger was a silver band. It had three small diamonds. "We're getting married!"

Everyone let out a long sigh. "Thank the gods." Eridan said.

"So you finally told them." Three more kids had stepped over to the table. The nerdy kid with the messy black hair, the girl with large round glasses and the cool kid. The one who had spoke was the cool kid. He held a poker face, as if refusing to show emotion. "Congrats man, you are finally getting all matrimonial."

Karkat looked over at Eridan, expecting him to list off the names of the three new comers. Karkat tried to stay quiet. He didn't want to say anything and start a fight. That's what always happened. He always said the wrong things.

Eridan had started a conversation with Aradia and he seemed really enthused about whatever they were talking about. Karkat turned a looked around at everyone. He poked Eridan in the arm and he looked down at him. "Who are they?" He said leaving his question short.

Eridan nodded softly. "John is the dorky Nic Cage fan. And the girl is his twin sister Jade. The cool kid is Dave, John's 'boyfriend'."Karkat nodded.

The John kid smiled at Karkat but he didn't smile back. "You're the new kid right? You transferred here mid semester. Where'd you come here from?" John asked him.

Karkat met John's eyes for a second. "Florida."

John's smile grew even bigger. "How'd you get a scholarship to Sburb?"

"When I was in middle school they had a research the high school we were going to and I had a typo when I Googled it. And I saw that this school offered scholarships. I worked my ass of to get here." This was the most Karkat had spoken all day. It felt good almost relaxing.

John nodded. "What all did you have to do to get here?"

"I had to have a 4.0 both my freshman and sophomore years. I did soccer and tennis, chess club, I was class president. I did theater and even directed a show. Art, GSA leader, guitar, piano, drums. Most of th science and math clubs. I got to skip the eleventh grade but here I am now." Karkat spit out most of the clubs he had been in at his old school after a moment of silence he realized he may have seemed like a jackass and he almost panicked. He kept a straight face and after a moment everyone smiled.

Eridan laughed. "You had to work really hard to get here didn't you?"

Karkat just nodded. Everyone went back to their conversations. Tavros gave the plate of chocolate cookies to John, and he smiled, hugging him. Two more woman joined the group and Karkat learned that their names were Rose and Kanaya. They were also dating and Karkat learned that almost no one in this school was straight.

_I guess I don't have to worry about coming out to anyone here._


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Existence,_

_So I guess I finally made some friends. I'm done waiting for those ass hat's from Scrub. They don't deserve my time of day. Fuck them!_

_So Eridan is a purple haired freak. Sometimes he's shy, sometimes he's not! You can never tell. _

_I called dad around ten thirty and we talked for about an hour. His new wife kept telling him to get off the phone the whole time. I'm getting sick of her. Maybe I should call the police department back home and tell them about the drugs she is cooking in my garage. That would be a nice Christmas present. MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS HAG YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL! _

_I just don't understand what dad sees in her. I miss my mum. She loved me, Kankri and dad. Kankri's getting married. To some girl he met at one of the child abuse seminars. She was running security. I video chatted with him. He misses me. I'm not one to tell him how I feel but I honestly miss him too. He is the one who's been there for me the whole time after all. I'm glad that he found love._

_I'm getting used to the dorms. I'm the only one in here. They said that they would get me room mate as soon as they could. It's fine though. I don't mind being alone. _

_Who am I kidding I hate it._

_Karkat_

"Karkat!" Karkat rolls over in his bed the sound of fist on wood sounds and Karkat opens his eyes ever so slightly. "Karkat! Get up!"

Karkat places a pillow over his head. "Go away!" He yells.

"Karkat if you miss another day of classes then you're going to get mess hall!" Karkat grumbled throwing the pillow at the door.

"I don't care! I want to sleep!" Karkat rolled over pressing his back against the wall where his bed sat. As the noise outside got quiet Karkat began to drift off again.

A soft creaking came from the door but Karkat was to far asleep to notice it. It had been almost two months since school had began and Karkat was feeling the stress from it. He had gotten the flu a few weeks back and then his flight got canceled so he didn't get to go see his family like he had planned and now his insomnia was catching up to him. Something cold and wet ran down his neck and onto his pillow. Karkat flew out of bed and across the room. He pressed his back up against the wall on the other end of the room.

"I told you to get up. You should have just listened to me!" Eridan stood next to Karkat's bed a glass half full of water. He had on a pair of jeans, a sweater and a long purple scarf. He wore snow boots and his glasses. His left ear pierced twice, two diamonds sparkling. He had redyed his purple bangs not long ago and they hung in his face bright against his pale skin.

"What the fuck Eridan! You had to go with the water!" Karkat was using his hand trying to wipe the cold water off of his neck.

Eridan stood there smiling in the most teasing way. "I think you shouldn't be so mad. You actually liked it."

"I did not fucking like it!" Karkat yelled.

Eridan's smile only grew. "That's not what your dick is telling me."

Karkat looked down. He was only in a pair of boxers and a tent had formed in them. "God damn it!" Karkat turned around and stepped into the bathroom.

Eridan laughed as Karkat yelled curses at him from the bathroom. "Hurry up! Karkat! We have to go!" When Karkat finally relaxed enough to throw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, he hurried out of the bathroom. Karkat grabbed his combat boots from by the door and tossed them on his feet, standing and facing Eridan.

"Okay. Let's go." Karkat said. He opened the door and ushered Eridan out locking the door behind him. They hurried from the dorm building and as they stepped out into the cold Karkat crossed his arms across his chest. "Fuck it's cold out here."

Eridan laughed. "Should have put on something warmer."

Karkat turned his glaring eyes to him. "I don't have anything warmer." Eridan shook his head. They had been walking towards the main building and Eridan unwrapped the purple scarf from around his neck. He pulled Karkat to a stop and threw the scarf around his neck. "What do you think you're doing?"

Eridan smiled as he wrapped the scarf, which was longer than Karkat was tall, around Karkat's neck over and over again. "It's freezing and if you catch a cold then the plane ride to home will be no fun for you. Plus you become a complete ass hole when you're tired. No cold for you."

Karkat could feel the blood rush to his face and he knew he was turning bright red. "Thank you. But I'm not going to Florida for winter break."

Eridan looked at Karkat with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean you're not going to Florida for break? What about Christmas?"

Karkat just shrugged and continued walking. "We've never really done the whole big celebration thing. We did when me and Kankri were younger. But when my mum died we didn't have the money for presents because we were paying off the hospital bills."

Eridan smiled softly. "I'm sorry about your mum. I know it was hard for you."

"Don't tell anyone I'm a mommies boy. Please." Karkat said.

Eridan laughed. "I'm not going to judge. I promise not to tell anyone." Eridan laughed and looked up at the sky. "It's snowing."

Karkat looked up just in time for a snow flake to land on his nose. "Eridan. I haven't seen snow in a long time..."

"Karkat?" Eridan looked down at Karkat with a soft smile on his face. "Come stay with us for the holidays."

Karkat's eyes bugged out of his head. "What?"

"Come stay with me and Feferi for the holidays. We live in Oregon. We have several acres of land and it would be fun to have someone come stay with us."

"Eridan. That's a whole month! We'd probably kill each other." Karkat laughed.

Eridan shrugged. "Then what are you going to do? Everyone is expected to be out of their dorms by the 19th. Are you going to sleep on the streets?!" Eridan said. He was getting frustrated. "I can understand that you don't want to stay with me! But you need to make alternate plans!"

Karkat laughed and continued to walk towards the building. "When are we leaving?"

Eridan laughed. "I knew you would agree." Eridan pretty much skipped back to Karkat's side. "As soon as school gets out we'll back up the car in the garage and leave."

"We have a garage?" Karkat asked. He had made his way into the main building and noticed that there wasn't anyone inside. He looked at the clock on the wall there was still five minutes until first hour started. "Where is everybody?" Karkat pulled out his phone from his pocket and turned it on. The screen lit up and Karkat opened up his texts. There was a new one from the school.

"To the students at Sburb Academy. As elected by the head master, classes are to be let out three days early on Tuesday the 16th. Have a good break and happy holidays." Karkat read the text out loud. "Schools out."

Eridan smiled tugging in the scarf around Karkat's neck. "Let's go!"


End file.
